


Your Wish is Our Desire

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: A dwarf in the Fade is a curiousity to the denizens of the ever hanging scenery.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Desire Demons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Your Wish is Our Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/gifts).



Grey-green.

Endless.

She sleeps?

She won't walk around tonight.

Why bother?

She won't get anywhere.

Not once has she found anything.

She asked the mages what the Fade was like. Mutable, they said. Changeable. Shaped by your will.

She can shape nothing.

Here and not here.

Drawn by a mark she doesn't want.

The grass feels real as she sits. Waiting. Whiling away the time until she wakes.

Whispers reach her ears. Faint. If she listens they almost become words. It is the first time she's heard anything else here beyond the noises she makes.

"Ask." "You should … want to know." "Not like the rest … like stone." "Cannot see … unable … want it."

She cannot see anything, or anyone and yet the voices, two of them? Three? Sound close enough they should be visible. It feels silly to speak to the air. But she remembers well that just because she is immutable, others are not. "Stop skulking around and show yourself."

The surprise is almost palpable, and then two figures seem to fade into view. Demons. She observes idly, watching them warily. Horns curls around their faces and almost glowing purple-pink hair cascades down their backs. They are also, as most demons usually are, gloriously nude and generously proportioned. She resolutely does not drop her eyes from their faces.

They watch back.

Not, she realises with any hostility. They are curious.

"Never seen a dwarf before?"

One tilts its head and the word seems to flow from it. "Dwarf?" It is not dissimilar to how they seem to float over the grass, although they are definitely walking, stalking forwards like cats prowling towards prey. 

"Stone child?" the other says, surprise filling the air as it reaches out. Cadash doesn't have a chance to move before it's fingers brush a cheek. "How are you here?" 

She shrugs, fist clenching involuntarily. It's enough to draw attention and they crowd forward, a third appearing to join the staring and prodding. At this rate she'll have to start giving them names.

"Strange," one says. Circling her until she is spinning to try and keep them all in her vision at once.

"We cannot take it? Possess it? Remake it in our image?" the third one asks.

She blinks slowly, that's interesting. Unless it's a lie to do just that while her guard is down.

Two hisses from the others. Cadash would give them better names than One, Two, and Three, but she doesn't have the time. 

"No. It is stone. Unyielding," Two says with another disgusted hiss and a shake of it's mauve tinted hair. It? Or he. She has no idea how demons decide on gender, so she's going to go with 'he', given it's ah, anatomy.

"It yields," One says, it's,- or should that be her? - hand brushing across her cheek again. "It is as soft as the others that come here."

Three moves closer. "It will yield to us?"

Cadash recoils into the grasp of more arms. She realises a little too late that she's hemmed in.

"Yesssss," Two agrees, voice hissing over her shoulder.

"Wait!" she says, batting at the hands that are tugging her shirt up.

Amazingly, they wait, None of them back off, but they pause. She can feel the tickle of hair against her neck as Two holds the hem of her shirt.

"You just want to get to know me? Here?" 

"Yes." The response is hissed from three throats.

"You are different." The breath wafts across her ear and she shivers.

"Aren't you meant to try and lure me in?" Cadash asks, not that she's upset they aren't following the rules the mages explained.

"We cannot. We do not know what you desire." Soft huffing laughter and her shirt is pulled over her head. "We wish to find out."

Realisation is quick to smother the mild panic. They cannot get into her head. If they cannot possess her… is there any reason not to give in? It would certainly be better than sitting alone in an endlessly green field for hours upon hours.

Dream it may be; but she can feel the warmth of a body pressing against her. It's been a long time since she last felt that. Since before she started dreaming. Since before she woke up being called a saviour of a religion she's not sure she believes in. She relaxes into the warm hold and the hands that are covering her breasts, gently kneading at them.

Fingers pick at the laces on her boots and she tilts her head at the demon that's prodding at them irritably. The dark purple cascade of hair and double set of horns moving back and forth as she growls.

"Can't you just vanish them or something?" Cadash asks curiously.

"They are of you. They resist." She sounds as mildly irritated as she looks as she finally gets the boots off and moves to the breeches.

Cadash obliges by stepping out of them and she has a moment to be amused as the demon flings them aside with a huff of distaste.

"Look, do you have names? I can't keep calling you One, Two and Three, or Purple hair, Pink hair and Streaked hair."

They laugh. Soft and sibilant. Amused yet not mocking.

"We do not have names, we can be whatever you desire." Purple hair says as he looks up at Cadash, the demons face so close to her legs she can feel the breath on her thigh. The demon's skin ripples, her body changing, horns shifting and hair lightening to a mauve that perfectly matches the one currently wrapping his arms around her. 

"I'd prefer you all stay different," she says, there's something not quite right about them looking identical. "I'm going to call you Mauve, Purple and Garnet."

Purple shrugs, form rippling back to its original look as she leans in, tongue darting out to lick Cadash's skin. She leaves a warm trail up one thigh as she licks and sucks her way up. Mauve purrs, the sound full bodied like a cat, she can feel him vibrating against her back as his hands continue to knead her breasts and his arousal is pressed into the small of her back.

Cadash relaxes into his hold, blinking softly at Garnet as he leans over, somehow fitting into a space that should be rather awkward, to kiss her. She suspects it works because he's a demon and can shift himself however he wants - she isn't going to question it, she's just going to enjoy the results.

It's a long kiss, slow and teasing as his tongue vies with hers, exploring her as she feels slender fingers in her hair. They card through the strands, tightening ever so slightly when she tries to pull back. She can't stop the shiver that runs over her skin. Anticipation and excitement and a little hint of fear blending together.

She makes a gasping noise into his mouth when Purple finally reaches her cunt, the demon paying as much attention to that as she did to every inch of her thigh. Hands push her thighs apart, holding them in a grip she finds she can't break.

"You like this? Being held?" Mauve asks from behind her when Garnet finally tires of plundering her mouth.

Her nod is jerky. "Yes."

He hums, the sound thrumming through her. "What else do you want, stone child."

Even Purple pulls back, looking up at her with curious amethyst eyes.

Is there a reason to hold back? To not let them know what her secret desires are? She can't think of one.

"I want -" she swallows, coughs, "-hold me down and fuck me."

There's a hum of sound. "You want pain?"

"No." She shakes her head quickly, trying to find the words for what she wants, "just -"

"Reduce you to a quivering wreck of well fucked dwarf?"

A laugh bubbles out of her as the reality of negotiating with curious sex demons hits her. "Yeah. That."

"That," the words are a happy hiss, "will be our pleasure."

She doesn't fight them lowering her to the grass, it's soft underneath her, and warm. Comfortable enough she can relax as her legs are nudged apart again, Garnet settling between them as he too ducks his head to taste her.

Purple smirks, gathering her hands into his own and pressing them to the grass above her head. She moans, letting her eyes slip closed, content to simply feel. There's hands on her breasts, then a warm mouth softly suckling on a nippe until her back arches into the contact. And fingers, tongue, she can't tell and doesn't care, on her clit. Her moans and gasps sound loud to her own ears, not that she cares. 

The hands on her thighs press down, fingers wrapping around muscle and holding, strong enough to withstand even her attempts at moving. She's not expecting the press of fingers into her cunt and her cries go silent as she finds her breath. 

"Good girl. You look so good. We're going to open you up and fuck you until you can't remember your own name." She tilts her head up, blinking until he comes into focus. He leans down, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"You're… big," she points out, trepidation making her voice quiver even as she tries to buck into the fingers thrusting in and out of her cunt. The evidence of her statement is close enough she could turn her head and lick it.

"Trust us," he hisses back.

She can't do anything but that, as hands and tongue roam over her body, and she shatters with a startled yell, unable to tell what finally tipped her over the edge. She lies there, panting for a long moment.

Garnet slowly tugs her up until she's sitting, and his fingers caress her cheek before he lies back, tugging gently on one wrist until she finds her legs and moves to kneel over him. He pushes her hair back over one shoulder, gathering it in one hand before pulling her down to his chest. She whimpers, ass in the air and and unable to turn and find the other two.

A warm hand settles on one ass cheek, softly caressing and then there's warmth and wetness at her ass and she squirms. The hand shifts to her hip, holding her still as the tongue presses deeper. This is not what she expected - it's not unwelcome.

She whimpers as a finger slides in, there's a chuckle and a hand reaches around to gently pinch a nipple until she squirms.

Another finger, and for a moment she's afraid she won't adjust, yet there's no real pain, just the feeling of being stretched.

"Up."

She doesn't have much choice, following the tug on her hair until she's sitting up again. Purple is watching from beside, a curious gleam in her eyes as Mauve urges her to kneel.

She shakes her head. Fear pounding through her in time with her heart. "I can't."

"Trust us." Mauve says again, voice gentle, even as his hands are like iron bands lifting her hips until she's positioned over Garnet's cock. It gleams wetly, sliding against her folds until she sinks onto it.

Surprise steals her breath as much as the stretch does when it doesn't feel as big as it looked. It's a belated recall that they are shapeshifters.

"Fuck," she breathes out as she's pressed down again, Mauve's cock slowly but relentlessly taking her ass.

"Fuck!" she repeats when they're both inside. She thinks they might be the biggest cocks she's taken and yet, they aren't hurting her, not in any way she doesn't want.

"Good girl," one of them says, she can't be bothered to find out which. Not when they move, cocks sliding in her, filling her until all she can do is cling to the soft skin beneath her hands. To a curling horn that is lowered when one of them dips to lick the skin of her neck, kissing and nipping while hands fasten on her skin. She can't describe it. Not in any coherent words or thoughts.

Too much all at once. She's helpless as her body arches into the different sensations. Caught between so many feelings. She can feel her muscles tightening, body trembling as she draws in raspy breaths. She's not sure if it's that this is a dream, that they are doing something or something else but she seems to stay there, blood pounding, heat built so high she can't recall feeling like this before. And then she shatters.

She has no strength left, and they hold her up as they finish, gently pulling out and letting her collapse onto a solid muscled chest as she tries to catch her breath and get her limbs under her control.

"Will you be back?"

She turns her head, blinking at Purple as she pulls her fingers from her own cunt, slowly licking them clean. "I've got plenty of ideas left to try."

Cadash sucks in a long breath as she watches Purple's tongue curl around her fingers. For the first time since the sodding explosion she has a feeling she won't be dreading trying to sleep tomorrow.

"I will."

Purple smiles but it's Garnet that speaks, his voice rumbling through her where she's lying on his chest..

"Good."


End file.
